Kuwaiti Cuisine
Browse All Kuwaiti Recipes: Kuwaiti Appetizers | Kuwaiti Beverages | Kuwaiti Soups | Kuwaiti Salads | Kuwaiti Vegetarian | Kuwaiti Meat Dishes | Kuwaiti Snacks | Kuwaiti Desserts Kuwait – Cooking and Food Overview of Kuwaiti Cuisine History The Kuwaiti cuisine resembles its poly-ethnic diversity of the population in Kuwait. The Gulf Arabs have played an immense role in establishing the ancient trade routes that introduced spices from the East to Europe, and spices are an integral part of the Kuwaiti cuisine today. There is a vast range of foodstuff that is available in Kuwait. The staples of the Arabian, Western, Indian and Far Eastern diets are quite prominent in the cuisine of Kuwait. In the Bedouin manner of cooking the entire meal is cooked and prepared in a single large pot over charcoal. Many Indian and Persian influences can be seen in the cuisine of Kuwait. The preparation methods as well as recipes show a little of the traditional Kuwaiti cuisine to have been influenced. The meals found in the cuisine of Kuwait can vary from being very spicy to mild, depending on the chef, or how you personally want your cuisine to taste. Cuisines of Kuwait It is a known fact globally among chefs that Kuwait is a food lovers’ heaven. The native Kuwaiti cuisine reflects the regions history. The tribes, the immigrants and Kuwait’s international trading traditions all show just how the cuisine of Kuwait is influenced. A proper and ceremonial meal of Kuwait is designed and prepared to impress the oft stated which include dishes like Mezza which consists of Hommos (Chickpea), m`tabbal (aubergine), ful (beans), tabooleh (salad), khubus (unleavened bread), along with stuffed pastries. The Shaurba soups, Mahashee which is stuffed vegetables, Aish (rice) which is garnished with almonds, raisins and saffron, Kharoof (grilled Lamb) or Samak (grilled or stewed fish) is also a part of the Kuwaiti meal. The cuisines that you will find in the cuisine of Kuwait are truly traditionally prepared and most of them are not difficult to cook either. They will not take up a lot of your time and are fun to make, serve and eat. The cuisines of Kuwait are extremely delicious and mouth watering. Preparation Methods for Kuwaiti Cooking Most of the cuisines in the world ask for some special preparation methods for cooking a specific type of cuisine. The case is quite different with the Kuwaiti cuisine preparation. However, if you are looking into cooking in the true essence of the traditional Kuwaiti style then some of these tips might come in handy. In the ancient times the Bedouin way of cooking was predominant in the region. Traditionally the whole meal is cooked and prepared in a single large pot over charcoal. Meat or fish, vegetables and various spices are first primarily browned at the bottom of the pot using oil or ghee and sometimes even butter. rice or Wheat and water are later on added and the pot is covered and left to simmer for sometime. This method of preparing a Kuwaiti meal is still used in present times to cook meat porridges and some traditional prawn and various delicious vegetable dishes. There is one complicated method of preparing a meal from the Kuwaiti cuisine which is better known as marang. This method was initially introduced under the Indian and Persian influences, the meal in the complicated method is also cooked in a large pot, but the ingredients are first either fried or boiled separately before they are combined and steamed together. Many types of fish and meat marags are quite popular in Kuwaiti homes to this date. Special Equipment for Kuwaiti Cooking When it comes to Kuwaiti cooking, there are no special equipments needed that will not be already in your kitchen. The usual stoves, ovens, non-sticky pots and pans are some of the useful utensils that you will need for your Kuwaiti cuisine cooking. It is always suggested to use wooden stirrers rather than the stainless steel ones. You will find many meat as well as vegetable dishes in the Kuwaiti cuisine; therefore metal skewers can play to your advantage not only for threading meat but also some raw vegetables. Grills are also very handy for a few of the meat dishes. Make sure that you have one or two huge pots and pans that are essential for preparing your Kuwaiti cuisine in the true traditional manner. You can find most of this equipment for cooking your scrumptious traditional Kuwaiti cuisine, in almost all food departmental stores that are around you. A few sharp edged knives for threading meat, a medium sized pot for the stews and soups are also helpful tools that you will be needing while preparing your Kuwaiti cuisine. It is also suggested that you have some grinders to grind spices and make your cooking easier. Cooking and preparing a Kuwaiti meal is not a complicated job at all, it is fun, and with having all the right equipment at hand can make your cooking even more enjoyable. Kuwaiti Food Traditions and Festivals The overall lifestyle of the Kuwaitis can be understood with by understanding the structure of its society which is based on the Muslim religion, the Arabic traditions and various other local customs. The axle around which basically everything revolves continues to be the institution of the family system in Kuwait. Typically, Kuwaiti families are large and quite extended. Therefore it is a traditional custom for a large Kuwaiti family to be sitting together for a traditional Kuwaiti meal; it is also the most common way to dine in Kuwait. When large families sit together to dine that is a time to relax and enjoy the food and other family chitchats. If an unexpected guest drops by, he or she is greeted very warmly by the Kuwaitis and is offered the traditional food from the Kuwaiti cuisine. Commonly the men and other neighbors in the surrounding areas hang out and socialize in the diwaniyas exactly as their forefathers once did. The coffee that is served in Kuwait is brewed at home in the traditional Kuwaiti utensils. . Other common traditions that are celebrated world over such as the birth of a child, weddings, etc are occasions where grand Kuwaiti feast is served to the guests as Kuwait is known to be a haven for a food lover. Category:Kuwaiti Cuisine Category:Asian Cuisine Category:Middle Eastern Cuisine